Love at first sight
by Addicted2Fanfics -p
Summary: The night Harry's parents died Harry and his sister got separated! Yes, Harry has a sister, she's a year older than Harry and she too has the scar! What happens next.. well read and you'll find out! Chapter 2 out!
1. Default Chapter

A/N- This is m very 1st fanfic... so please have mercy when you read this!!! Please and please Review!!! Please??? Pretty please!?!? Anyways... here's Chapter 1!!! Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 are coming out at the same time because Chapter 1 is just an introduction and gives too little information I must admit... well this is a fanfic so it's so not like the book... I changed a lot of it... but please Review?! Anyways, I give to you all, Chapter 1!!! Enjoy...  
  
Chapter 1:The new arrival  
  
Many years ago, Voldemort killed Harries parents and Dumbledore sent Harry to his new home. But little did you know, Harry had a sister, she too was there. She too has the scar. Only it's not on her forehead but on her neck.  
  
She lived with distant relative of Aunt Petunia's, her brother to be exact. Christina Potter was a beautiful and very intelligent young girl. She had long black hair. She hated living with the Durdles, Aunt Andrea and Uncle Patrick and cousin Jacky. They looked like the perfect family in one's eye, but if you took a closer look, you'd realize that Christina was harshly treated and that she dreamt of the day she left her "family". She never knew she had a brother, actually she thought her whole family had died in a tragic car accident. Little did she know that soon she would know that she did have a brother and he and she were the legendary Potters.  
  
She was a year older than Harry was. It was her 12th birthday when she received it. Her invitation to join Hogwarts school of Wizardry and Witchcraft. She was confused by all the letters she received. Her Aunt told her that it was just a sick prank. But soon that very afternoon, a really big man, more of a giant if you asked me, appeared at their front porch. He knocked and the whole door broke down. They all ran for cover, all except Christina, she walked over to the giant as if they were good friends. He told her about Hogwarts and that he was going to take her to Diagon alley tomorrow to buy all her equipment that she needed to attend school. She agreed and off they went, she said goodbye to her Aunt and Uncle and to Jacky but they were to dumbstruck to say their replies.  
  
She left with the unknown giant. She never really had friends before because the Durdles disagreed to her having an education because of all the strange happenings happening around her all the time. The giant Hagrid was her first friend EVER. They left by boat and that's when Christina was told she had a brother. "WHAT I HAVE A BROTHER??" 'Yes you have a brother and you and him are THE most famous Wizard and Witch that ever lived' "WHAT's HIS NAME???" 'his name is Harry Potter' "ummmm, when can I meet him? Does he know about me???" 'you'll meet him next year when he receives his invitation to Hogwarts' there was silence  
  
Minutes later after they arrive at Diagon alley  
  
The facts start sinking into Christina's head..... "What do you mean by most famous Wizard and Witch there ever lived???"  
  
A/N- I know, it's very short... sorry... It's just an intro but that's why I'm putting both Chapter 1 and 2 out at the same time... Hope you enjoyed!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2:School is GREAT!

A/N- here's Chapter 2... well without further ado, I give to you... Chapter 2!! Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 2:School is GREAT!!!  
  
The facts start sinking into Christina's head..... "What do you mean by most famous Wizard and Witch there ever lived???" "Well look, sigh you and Harry are the only Wizards or Witches to have EVER survived Him" "What do you mean Him???" "I can't say his name" "Why not???" "Because his name is not to be said by those lower than he is..." "O JUST SPILL IT!!!" Hagrid looks a bit shocked "Sorry about that, can't you just write it down or something???" "O, Ok fine than," in a very soft whisper he mutters out the words "Lord Voldemort" "LORD VOLDEMORT???" "QUIET!!!!"has a surprised and angry expression everyone starts to stare "Sorry" has a meanful and sorry look on her face  
  
Hagrid says nothing just walks on He mutters "Hope Harry isn't quite like this" "Christina you must go in the wand store and you must pick out your wand that you'll be needing to attend school with..." "But...... I don't have any money" Hagrid just walks off "Just meet by Gringott's bank after you're done and don't worry the want is already paid for!!!" Christina walks into the store "Ah, Miss Potter,"said the store keeper "Uh......" "I've been waiting for your arrival" "Uh...... how di......" "How did I know your name??? Simple, you look just like your mother" "My mother???" "Ah, yes, a wand" "Wait, what about my mother??? Did you know her??" The shop keeper glares at her and she dares not say more  
  
Several minutes and several wands later  
  
"Ah, finally it works!!!" It's a wand with a feather of a very rare Phoenix feather "Thank you very much for the wand and I'm so sorry about blowing up half of the shop" Holding in her laughter as much as possible  
  
She leaves and is off to Gringott's bank  
  
"Hagrid, Where are you??" "Ah, Miss Potter, Hagrid says that we must take you to your vault" says the goblin. "O, ok"  
  
They finally get to Vault 777  
  
"Finally!" She muttered to herself "What was that?" "O, nothing'  
  
He opens the vault  
  
"Whoa, is that all mine?" "Yes, it's the inheritance your mother and father have left you, you and Harry have different vaults" "Whoa, that is way too cool, I've never seen so much money EVER!!!"  
  
starts to smirk and runs to the money  
  
"But you must remember that this money must last until you're ready to make your own money, you have to be responsible now and this is you responsibility so you must use it wisely!"  
  
the smile on Christina's face disappears, she takes a few pieces of each  
  
minutes later  
  
"Where were you???" "O, I went to go and get you a gift."  
  
in a cage there is the most beautiful thing that Christina has ever seen  
  
"It's a rare silver white Owl, you may name it if you like..." "I think I'll name it... Snowy!" "Perfect, well snowy is all yours" Tears threaten to fall down Christina's eyes "Thank you, I've never receives a gift before" and with those words she gives Hagrid the biggest hug he's ever received in his life time. (and that should tell you something) Hagrid pulls away "Ahem, well here is your ticket to the Hogwarts express, I hope you have a pleasant journey and I'll see you there at Hogwarts then, Bye." "Bye"  
  
Arrives at the Train Station "Um, excuse me ma'am, could you please direct me to this platform please" "Ah, yes, my sons are going there for the first time too you may follow us if you like, my name is Mrs. Weasley" said the plump woman "Hi Mrs. Weasley" "Hi we're the Weasley twins, Fred and George" said the two identical boys "Hi, my name is Chr.." "Crikey, will you look at that George, that there is Christina Potter" said Fred "Um, yeah, hi that's me" starts thinking about what Hagrid said about the whole famous wizard thing  
  
There was silence until they reached a pillar "Alright, now all you have to do is run into this pillar" said Mrs. Weasley "Pardon?" 'It's alright if you're scared darling, Fred will go in with you.' said Mrs. Weasley  
  
Fred and Christina ran through the pillar (and Fred was thinking the most unthinkable things while on the way through about Christina) "Wow now that was fun!" "Yeah" said Fred shortly after came George "So Christina, you want to come and sit with Fred and me?" "Sure, I'd love to sit with you guys, you guys are so friendly... I don't know what I'd do without you guys! Thanks..." "It's totally cool, well come on let's go and get seats, we want to get their before the older kids get the better seats..." "Ok.... HEY WAIT FOR ME!!!!"  
  
In one of the rooms in the Hogwarts express  
  
"So where is Hogwarts anyways?" asked Christina. "Not sure where it is exactly but all I know for sure is that this train is going to take us there." "You know Christina, when we get to Hogwarts we get put into houses and those are the houses you stay in your whole school life!" "Gosh, how do you guys know so much about Hogwarts?" "Because we had brothers that have come to this school already, as a matter of fact, Percy is still in this school! He's in fourth year this year!" "That's cool! So you guys going to be in the same house as him?" "Hope not!" "O, I see, so I take it you don't like your brother very much!"  
  
"Are you kidding, he's such a pain! I can't wait till he leave the school!" "Man, that's a bit harsh, wait till you meet him, then you'd understand!!" "O, well he can't be that bad, but I'll wait and see then." "Hey Fred, why so quiet? Aren't you excited just a bit about Hogwarts?" "Um, yeah, a little..." "Don't worry, my brother's not always like this Christina! He normally never shuts up!! Haha...." Smiles at both of them Someone else walks into the room "Hi, umm... sorry, but can I stay here with you guys? Umm.. because all the other rooms are full..." "Sure..." "Hi, I'm Oliver Wood..." "Hi Oliver, I'm George and this is my brother Fred Weasley!" "Hi, I'm Christina Potter..." "What!!! Christina.... Potter??? O my gosh, someone pinch me, I think I must be dreaming!" "Umm... no... you're not mate, she's as real as you and me!! And she's starting school at Hogwarts too!!"  
  
2 hours later  
  
Someone enter the room "You all have to change into our school uniform now!!!" and leaves the room straight after "So, we have to change into school uniform now..."  
  
At Hogwarts  
  
"First years, first years here please?" All the first years meet Hagrid "Hello Christina..." "Hi Hagrid!!" "I see you've made a lot of new friends..." "Yeah, it's great!!!" "Good for ya!!!" "Come on first years, get into them boats and you'll be rolled to shore!!" "Alright sir!!!" chanted all the first years.  
  
At Hogwarts  
  
"Hello there, my name is professor McGonagall... you will all now be quiet and wait you turn to be called and put into houses!! Am I clear?" "Yes, ma'am!!" Chanted the first years... "GOOD!!!!" "Fred Weasley!" Sits down and puts the hat on his head "Gryffindor!"  
  
"George Weasley!" does the same thing as his brother did with the hat "Gryffindor!" And so it went on until finally.... "Christina Potter!" Puts the hat on... lots of murmurings can be heard by the school and by the staff... "hmm, tough one... tell me child, what house would you like to be in??" "Gryffindor!!!" "Alright, better make it GRYFFINDOR!!!" Lots of cheering from the Gryffindor table... Christina walks towards the Gryffindor table and searches for a friendly face and sees Oliver "Um, Oliver may I sit with you?" "Sure Christina..." "Thanks" And sits down..." After the feast  
  
And this is how it went on for 3 years  
  
Sorry not going to go into too much detail with Christina in Year 1-3... going to start again with year 4 because my story actually begins in Year 4... this was just an introduction.... Umm... just for extra information, Cedric Diggory, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Marcus Flint... etc are all in the same year as Christina... well just thought you guys wanted to know... well please R&R!!!! Please!! Anyways, bye... ( 


End file.
